Riding Horses
by FueledByEnvy
Summary: (Implied!Reader X Allen) Allen was able to turn even farming into innuendos. (Bad summary! Just a short drabble/oneshot?)


**I've been playing Harvest Moon for a week straight now, and, oh my, ALLEN! He's just so amazing!**

**Certain inserts because of the character customization, so I thought it would be better to be an insert. :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon!**

* * *

There she was again. Running through the town's plaza after purchasing something for her cows at Neil's stand, [h/c] hair thrown lazily up in a ponytail, split ends proudly on display. He watched her from his salon's window, placed directly beside the plaza, a place she'd for some reason found suitable for his workplace.

The voice of Rod broke the redhead from his gaze out the window.

"Dude, you just need to go talk to her." said his childhood friend, examining a bottle of shampoo atop the counter.

Allen swooped the bottle of shampoo from Rod's hands, placing it back down on the counter. "Shouldn't you be working?" he retorted, only to receive a grin in response.

"Shouldn't you?"

"Oh, ha, ha, Rod. It's a slow day, what do you want from me."

"I want you to go talk to her."

"Goddess, and I want you to shut up about it for two minutes."

Allen moved from behind the counter as Rod began looking at the containers on the vanity, taking the dyes back from him and sitting them back down once again.

Rod gave a frown, which looked strange on his normally cheery face. "I was trying to see just what exactly has seeped down into your head."

Allen ignored his friend's comment, shooing him away from the vanity in the back corner. "Instead of worrying about _my _love life, my dear Rodney, why don't you take your own relationship advice."

Rod huffed as Allen forced him into a chair, stating, "I don't know what you mean."

Allen swatted the blonde atop his head, knocking his glasses askew. "Well, I can tell you one thing, and that's that Yuri isn't going to be making the first move."

Rod hesitated, furrowing his brow together, "I don't like Yuri."

"You seem to be forgetting I am a hair stylist, Rod. Speaking of which, have you heard about Neil and Iroha?"

"... What?"

"That's what I said! I don't understand how _anyone _could possibly stand Neil, but I heard if from Tina and Felicity both, and you know how they're both such good friends of Iroha's."

Rod glanced up at Allen, who had walked back to the counter, using his hand to dust along it. "... What about [Name]?"

Allen blinked, turning around to look at Rod, "... What about her?"

Rod stood from his seat, "Well, she's friends with Iroha. And Tina. And Felicity. You've seen them, they are kinda best friends. Have you heard it from her?"

Allen blinked once again, before shaking his head, red locks sent flying, "... No, I have not. She never stops by the salon." Before Rod could voice another question, Allen continued, "I don't understand why she doesn't, I mean, just look at her _hair._"

Rod shrugged, "Maybe it's because she hates you." he joked, going over to the window, watching Neil's flushed face, which was turned red by the cold Spring breeze.

Allen scoffed, taking his friend's comment much more serious then intended, "Ha! She doesn't _hate _me, Rod." he said simply, beginning to rearrange the bottles of shampoo Rod had handled.

Rod glanced back at Allen, frowning as he destroyed Rod's handiwork, "Well, if you say so, Allen."

Allen frowned, opening his mouth to speak, though was cut off by the neigh of a horse, sounding from outside the salon. The noise of hooves pounding against the ground drew both boys to the window, shoving each other out the way to get a glimpse of the commotion outside.

There she was again, yelling her horse's name as it ran up the hill and into the plaza, hooves hitting rhythmically against the stone. She ran after it, though from her reddened face and shaky movements, it became realized she'd been following after the white stallion from her farm and all the way through town.

Rod gave a gasp, and, the next thing Allen knew, the blonde boy had dashed out of the salon.

"Zen! Come back here, what's gotten into you?!" she yelled as the stallion blew past Neil, who managed to grab hold of the horse's reins long enough for Rod to run up and calm the stallion down.

She slowed down to a jog as she approached the two blonde boys, before finally stopping, planting both hands on her knees as she panted.

"Rod... Neil... Thanks for... catching him..." Taking a moment to regain herself, eyes trained onto the ground, she was unaware of Neil's glare.

"How did he get out?" asked Rod, stroking his hand along the animal's mane in a comforting motion.

She shook her head, before standing straight with her breath back. "I don't know, he's never done this before! I let all of the cows out to graze, and Zen ran out while the barn door was open! He almost ran over MooMoo!"

Neil scoffed, his hands still on the reins of Zen. "What is wrong with you? You can't let your animals out in this weather!" At her confused look, Neil continued, "Look at the sky. It's going to storm tonight! They're already stressed out from that."

She hesitated, before turning her head skyward, blinking at the heavy clouds. Looking back down at the boys, she bit her lip, unsure what to say, and Neil gave another scoff.

"Go back to foraging. I'll take your horse back to your barn and get your animals inside. Rod, watch my shop" he snapped. Showing there was no room for arguing, he pulled gently on Zen's reins to order the stallion to follow, leaving Rod and [Name] to stare after him in awe.

The door to the salon banged open, pulling their gazes to the redhead who stormed out to the plaza. "What was that wild beast doing out of its barn?" he asked, walking up to the two of them.

Her eyes suddenly narrowed, giving a scoff much too similar to Neil's for Allen's comfort, "His name is _Zen_, and he is much less of a wild beast than you." she stated, shoulders set back as if to make herself seem bigger.

Allen hesitated, before giving a chuckle, smiling down at her, "If you wish to ride me, my dear, all you had to do was say so."

Her face suddenly went as red as Allen's hair, though before she was able to speak Allen was chased away by Zen, who had broken free of Neil's grasp.

* * *

**Stupid ending is stupid.**

**Sorry, I had a little bit of writer's block. And I didn't mean for it to be so short! I just really wanted to write something for Allen and this is what happened. And, yes, my horse's name is Zen! And my cow's name is so not MooMoo, pfft...**


End file.
